To Blaze: I'm So Sorry
by Bingo the Cat
Summary: Everyone at school hated Silver for being the son of a murderer; the only friend he had was Blaze the Cat. But then the bullying becomes too much... Rated T for minor blood, a bit of fluff, ONE character death, and angst. Lots of angst. But don't let that turn you away!


The sounds of one's cries echoed through the air. His body was hunched over, his face wet with countless tears. In one hand he held a blank sheet of paper and a pen, in the other a machete. It made him laugh, how the police hadn't already found him and taken him home. But no one cared – no one at all.

His mother had seemed decent enough at one point – but even she started to hate him when his baby brother came along. Trent was – apparently – just better than him. His father – well, he didn't give a damn, did he? He was the one that brought the abuse into his life. And Trent himself… the little bugger bullied him constantly, called him a wimp, a coward.

_I wonder – will they all be sorry when I leave this world for good?_

Silver the Hedgehog snorted disbelievingly. Somehow, he didn't think so.

The lake was silent, unmoving. Even the fish weren't paying attention to the fifteen year old at their shore. Silver sighed; the only one who cared about him was his friend, his _only_ friend, Blaze the Cat. Her distraught face swam in front of his eyes; she hadn't reacted too well when he had declared that he was going to kill himself – in fact, she had gripped his school blazer, which was always filthy, covered in spots and stains, and begged him to think things through. He had wanted to push her aside, just to be left alone – but then she had held his face in her hands and kissed him. His eyes had shot open in surprise, and he had remained like that even after she had pulled away, her face so red her white muzzle was unrecognisable.

"Oh, Blaze…" he murmured; he loved that girl more than his own life; that much was true enough. He glanced down at the machete in his hand, which was reflecting the light of the moon. It seemed so unreal, to really consider death. But, then again, he had known plenty of people back at his old home that'd had friends that had killed themselves in their depression. He ran his finger along the blade almost longingly, wanting to get this over and done with. But first… he had a letter to write.

He gingerly placed the machete down, and found an old picnic bench to lean on. He started to write in his elegant handwriting.

Silver sniffed, feeling more tears pour down his face as he held the note in his hand once the ink had dried; he went back over to the machete, and clutched the note tightly in his hand, before grasping the handle of his "weapon" in both hands with the note. His heart jumped, realising that its final beats were near. He started to hyperventilate as he sobbed. He raised the killing weapon in his hands, and – as he brought it down – cried out to the rest of the world.

"I LOVE YOU, BLAZE!"

With a sickening crunch, the blade of the machete sliced through his heart – he had just long enough to remove it from his chest and lay it beside him before he slumped against a tree, silent and unmoving.

* * *

_The next morning–_

The boy was on his paper rounds, just passing the lake in the park. He smiled as he saw someone crashed out against a tree. But, just as he was turning away, the sunlight caught something, making it glimmer brightly. The green hawk paused; what could that be? He chained his Extreme Gear against the railings, and quickly walked over to the lake. What he saw made his heart miss at least five beats.

It was a machete. And, beside it was…

Jet the Hawk moaned in pain, and collapsed to his knees beside the body of Silver the Hedgehog. He forgot about his paper round. He forgot about the rest of the world as he mourned the boy that lay, dead, in front of him. The blood that soaked his shirt was crusted, already dry. The peaceful look on his face was marred by the fear in his still-open eyes. Jet lightly reached forwards, and shut Silver's eyes for him. He choked on his tears, and wondered why he had ever treated Silver like he had. He had been "hanging" with his girlfriend, Wave the Swallow, one day when she had brought up the subject of Silver. Wave was neutral in all the bullying that took place around Silver – she had no part in it. She and Blaze the Cat were friends, and Wave had been talking with her one day… Jet remembered Wave saying that she had talked with Silver that day, and said that he was actually a rather decent guy. Jet sighed – and only then did he notice the crumpled piece of paper in Silver's cold, stiff hand. Confused, Jet pulled it from the dead boy's grasp, and read the letter slowly, trying to understand the pain that Silver must have felt whilst writing the note.

Once he had finished, Jet found that he was crying again. He clumsily got to his feet, and staggered back towards his Extreme Gear with the letter tucked into the pocket on his school trousers.

* * *

Jet was silent as he took his seat in registration at school that morning, a hand still in his pocket and clutching the letter as he spoke only to answer to his name in a hoarse voice. Wave looked concerned, and reached over to take his free hand in hers; he looked at her, and she saw the utter despair in his eyes. Utter despair at what, she didn't know. Jet laughed sourly on the inside. _If only they ALL knew…_

"Silver?"

Everyone but Jet, Wave and Blaze sniggered as they waited for Silver to answer to his name with his usual murmur of, "Yes miss". The snorts died down, though, when everyone noticed that Silver wasn't making a noise. Jet's fist clenched even more tightly around the letter in his pocket as he heard that horrible hedgehog, Sonic, ask where the ivory hedgehog was. Jet found that he was speaking, and that attention was suddenly all on him.

And he was going to enjoy seeing everyone's horror.

"Like you ever cared, you blue idiot…" Jet turned in his seat to stare at Sonic, who shrank back as he saw the despair and contempt in Jet's azure eyes. "Why I ever treated him like I did, I don't know… I thought it was because it was cool, but no… I bullied him because I didn't want to stick out of the crowd. And now," his voice started to rise, "_now_, I have a note from Silver because I found him, leaning against a tree in the park. I thought he was crashed out, I thought I was too busy with my paper rounds, but Fate seemed to be keen on letting me know that he was covered in blood from last night!"

He suddenly stood up, and started to yell at everyone, save for Wave and Blaze, who were looking at each other with looks of fear on their faces as they started to realise what Jet meant.

"FATE SEEMED TO BE KEEN ON LETTING SILVER WRITE HIS NOTE! FATE SEEMED TO BE KEEN ON LETTING SILVER NOT GET NOTICED BY THE POLICE, BUT ME! BECAUSE WHAT I SAW THIS MORNING HAS RIPPED MY HEART OUT, TORN IT TO SHREDS, AND STAMPED IT DOWN INTO THE EARTH! AND SO LONG AS THERE IS BREATH IN MY BODY, I WILL _AVENGE SILVER!_"

The green hawk's chest heaved, and – in a flurry – he pulled Silver's letter from his pocket, and started to read it aloud to everyone in the room.

"_To those whom this may concern (Mother, Father, Trent, the teachers at school and Blaze):_

_I am going to kill myself._

_I know it seems so unreal, so fake, but I really am. As that git at school, Sonic the Hedgehog, said just today, "Why don't you do the world a favour and just kill yourself, freak? You'd make us all feel better!"_"

Sonic shrank back even further as everyone glared at him for saying that. But they could hardly speak, as they had hated Silver as much as Sonic had, as much as anyone had. Blaze had tears rolling down her cheeks as Wave held her in a comforting embrace; she too was crying.

"_Who cares, anyway? No one – and I mean no one, except for Blaze – cared. I told the teachers when someone pushed me down the stairs, or chucked my stuff in the lake, but did any of them listen? NO! I would go to the medical room with an injury, crying, and I'd just get sent away. Once, my head was bleeding so badly, and all the nurse told me to do was hold a towel to my wound and take some rest in the library!_

_I hope you're all happy now, hypocritical bastards – BECAUSE I'M MOST DEFINITELY NOT!_"

Everyone in the classroom winced at Silver's closing line; they all cringed as they heard Blaze wail into Wave's shoulder. A red echidna – Knuckles – felt extremely guilty; Silver was right – they _were_ hypocritical bastards, as he put it. They said they hated bullying. So what did they go and do? They bullied Silver until he could take it no more.

"_Sincerely–_

_Silver the Hedgehog, otherwise known as "Son of a murderer", "Freak" and "The dumb-ass who needs to die"._"

Jet had tears streaming down his face again as he held the crumpled note in his hand. He picked up his schoolbag and his coat, and closed his eyes against the pain in his heart as he choked out over his tears, "He also added a post-script, just for Blaze… he says that he's so sorry for doing this to her, that he always loved her more than himself, and that he hopes she can forgive him for leaving her like he did."

And, with his final words said, Jet stormed out of the classroom, leaving everyone to witness Blaze's heart break once and for all.

* * *

**_A/N: Sad, I know, but I was in a bad mood when I wrote this - and when I say bad, I mean fucking terrible - yelling, throwing things across the room, just generally pissed off at life in general. I actually wrote this when I felt like committing suicide myself because I was being bullied so badly that the teaching assistants at school were letting me eat my lunch with them everyday because I had nowhere else to go. And I did indeed only have one friend at that point, until I got so peeved that my mum had to put me in for counselling. So, really, Silver slightly relates to me in this story - only difference is, I'm alive, and he's dead. So, sorry if this mad you cry._**

**_Bingo out, people!_**

**_(Just in case you wanted to know what the post-script of Silver's letter said, here it is: _**

_P.S. To Blaze: I'm so sorry… Just so that you know, my last thoughts were of you. I love you more than myself – my heart just pounds, thinking of you. Love you forever, for being my best and only friend (and first/last kiss)–_

_Silver_

_X_

_**And there you go!)**_


End file.
